


Persona 4: Group Chat Edition

by Game_Boi72



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: I’ll add ships later but it’s 11 PM and I’m lazy, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_Boi72/pseuds/Game_Boi72
Summary: Yu decides to add his Investigation Team friends (and Nanako) to a group chat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi i am making this at 11 pm ships and stuff can show up later

**4:47 PM**

_Yu Narukami has created the chat._

_Yu Narukami has added Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, and 5 others to the chat._

Nanako Dojima: Dad says that I can use the old cell phone to talk with you all until dinnertime!

Yosuke Hanamura: that’s great!

Yosuke Hanamura: ... when do you eat dinner again?

Yu Narukami: 6 PM

Yosuke Hanamura: also, these default names stink. can’t you give us better ones?

_Yosuks Hanamura has been renamed to Too Picky You Can Do This_ _Yourself._

Too Picky You Can Do This Yourself: not cool, man.

_Too Picky You Can Do This Yourself has been renamed to yosuke._

yosuke: much better :)

Chie Satonaka: what’s the big deal? my phone’s buzzin like crazy while i’m trying to eat!!!!

yosuke: yu is messing around with my name >:(

Yukiko Amagi: You can change your display name? How have I never known this?

_Yukiko Amagi has been renamed to Amagi :)._

Amagi :): There we go!

Chie Satonaka: haha, nice!!!!

Chie Satonaka: i don’t really care enough to change mine lol.

Nanako Dojima: Do me! Do me!

_Nanako Dojima has been renamed Nanako <3._

Nanako <3: Yay!

Rise Kujikawa: hellooooooo everyone uwu

Rise Kujikawa: we’re friends this naming system seems to formal •-•

_Rise Kujikawa has been renamed to rise uwu_

Kanji Tatsumi: youd think my phone was going to explode its making so much noise 

Kanji Tatsumi: what are we even talking about in this chat anyway

Nanako <3: We’re changing our names!

Kanji Tatsumi: nanakos here 

Kanji Tatsumi: nice

_Kanji Tatsumi has been renamed kanji._

rise uwu: join the lowercase cult •w•

Chie Satonaka: what a lameo cult 

Chie Satonaka: i would be typing properly but i’m eating steak rn lol

Naoto Shirogane: Why did you make a group chat? Isn’t the time we spend discussing at school enough?

Amagi :): Hey, that’s everyone! 

Nanako <3: But what about Teddie?

yosuke: oh yeah, he had his phone confiscated for slacking off at work

yosuke: he’s probably getting it back tomorrow 

kanji: how does teddie always manage to find trouble

Chie Satonaka: dude, we should be asking you that

Chie Satonaka: weren’t you, like, just the most threatening kid in school?????

Yu Narukami: She does have a point

Nanako <3: Kanji’s not mean!

Naoto Shirogane: Well, he used to be.

kanji: thanks for throwin me under the bus guys

rise uwu: no problem :}

Naoto Shirogane: Anyway... what is the point of this group chat?

Yu Narukami: Does it need one?

Naoto Shirogane: Fair point, I suppose.

Amagi :): I’m going to make a text face like Rise does!

Amagi :): •” ~.”

Amagi :): Oops.

rise uwu: that didn’t really work ;-;

yosuke: at all. that thing looks hideous!

Nanako <3: I think it looks pretty.

Amagi :): See, Nanako says it’s pretty!

Yu Narukami: Nanako’s usually right when she says things are pretty.

Amagi :): See? I’m right! •”~.”

yosuke: please stop using it...

kanji: hey, it’s six already

kanji: nanako has to get off

Nanako <3: Bye!!

Yu Narukami: I’m not going to say bye because I can see you.

yosuke: bye nanako!

Chie Satonaka: cya!!!

rise uwu: bye uwu 

Naoto Shirogane: Goodbye, Nanako.

kanji: bye nanako

Amagi :): Bye!!! •”~.”

Teddie: Mwa-ha-ha! I got my phone back early!

**Part 1: End**


	2. Chapter 2

** 6:01 PM **

yosuke: how did you get your phone back already???

Teddie: I walked over, and I grabbed it off the table!

yosuke: dude... you’re not supposed to do that... 

Amagi :): Nanako’s gone, but we should still be wary of what we discuss here, just in case she decides to read all of the messages.

_Nanako <3’s Read Message History option has been set to false._

Yu Narukami: That should work.

kanji: dude

kanji: youve had this messaging app for like a day

kanji: how do you already get all the controls

Chie Satonaka: Some people here are actually good with technology.

Amagi :): I’m downright awful with anything electronic. Once, I managed to break the TV remote without even touching it!

Naoto Shirogane: That’s correlation, not causation.

rise uwu: don’t turn this into math class ò~ó

Teddie: Speaking of TV’s, we did save the person in the other world, right?

Chie Satonaka: I mean, we defeated their shadow, so probably.

Teddie: And we did it with the help of my super cool Persona!

yosuke: dude, your persona looks really weird

yosuke: mines the cool one

kanji: nah

kanji: either mine or naotos is the coolest

Naoto Shirogane: I am remaining neutral. Please leave me out of this.

kanji: sorry

rise uwu: yu’s is the coolest, he has like 20 ō-ô

Amagi :): But that’s not fair! We all only have one persona to be judged by, and he gets way more!

Yu Narukami: Yeah, but I win because I have the most.

Chie Satonaka: How do you even get more?

Yu Narukami: That’s a secret.

rise uwu: come on, spill the beans :|

Yu Narukami: It’s a secret.

yosuke: hey kanji

yosuke: i see you’re taking naoto’s side again

kanji: the fuck is that supposed to mean

yosuke: you said her persona looked coolest, and you literally always agree with her. on everything.

kanji: not on everything, idiot

Chie Satonaka: yeah, no

Chie Satonaka: you two have agreed on everything since naoto joined out team.

Chie Satonaka: also guess what! i’m having more steak because i wasn’t stopped from getting more.

kanji: we just have similar opinions!

rise uwu: yeah, because the punk kid who breaks every rule and the literal detective who follows every rule will have the same opinion every time ô-ō

Naoto Shirogane: Please stop being so rude to Kanji.

Teddie: Yeah guys, that’s beary rude of you all!

yosuke: nooooooo

yosuke: i thought i was safe from the puns here

Teddie: You are never safe from the puns >:) 

**Part 2: END**


End file.
